Hunger High
by PruennickMorgan
Summary: Imagine a world where all the characters in the Hunger Games attend a private, invite only academy. Follow Katniss through her stuggles between friendship, love, and healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey eveyone! This is my very first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Always remember to always be happy and that the odds are always in your favor." That was the insight of my Advanced English teacher.

"Really, always?" I snapped my head around to see none other than the "big bad" Cato standing behind me. God, why does he have to be so rude to her?

"Why don't you pick on someone your own maturity level Cato?" He looks at me with intense confusion across his stony face.

"Oh come on Katniss, you know I'm hilarious." Hah, as if! I can't stand his humor, it's rude and inconsiderate. Slowly I turn around, throwing my backpack over my shoulder, to go to my locker but he places his arm on the wall next to me blocking my way out. I sigh.

"What do you want Cato? Do you want me to tell you that I don't think your jokes aren't mean and demeaning? Well sorry to disappoint but I don't lie." He just smirks.

"Dear _dear_ Katniss, you think you know it all. But you don't." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Ok Cato what don't I know" I asked crossing my arms. "Go on, enlighten me." He has nothing. I can tell by the look in his face. It says "well…um… you see".

"Well-"

"Save it Cato, I have to get to class." With that I duck under his arm and rush out the door. Please don't let him be following. I turn my head to get a glance. Good I don't-.

Bam! Before I can register what just happened I am on the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." Still on the floor I look up to see Peeta Mellark standing above me holding out his hand. Tentatively I take the gesture and hop up, while quickly grabbing my backpack. "Thanks I guess."

"Hey, no problem. I'm sorry I even ran into you. But why were you looking back?" What am I supposed to say to that?

"Nothing, I have to get to class so if you would excuse me." Without even waiting for a response I rush down the corridor.

I make it into gym right as the bell rings. "Hey Katniss." I look up and find my great friend Madge Undersee in front me.

"Hi Madge, how's your day been?" I say while making my way to my gym locker, and then pulling out my clothes.

"Fine but long." She walks around me to get to her locker. I pull my shirt over my head as she keeps talking. I love Madge she's really great but her weakness is defiantly a loose mouth. I never have really cared that Glimmer slept with god knows who or that Clove punched Michel, otherwise called Foxface for her bright red hair, because she kissed Marvel. Sometimes I even think of this exercise that my Self-help teacher, Haymitch, taught us. You're supposed to recite everything about yourself. _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old. I go to Capitol Academy for the Gifted. I have a 12 year old sister named Primrose. I have a best friend, Thresh._

"Hello, earth to Katniss?" I jump almost falling, again.

"Oh sorry Madge I was just uh… thinking about something." She gives me a quizzical look, but then turns away and walks out of the locker room. Turning around she says "Well come on!"

"So girls today we will be running twelve laps." A collective groan rumbles across the girls in my class. I know it sounds weird but I love to run. It helps me clear my mind and think. A whistle rings out signaling for the running to begin.

"Ok what is wrong, you have been very quiet? What happened this morning?" Madge asks as she catches up with me. I can't help but to let my mind wonder to Cato and Peeta.

"Just an off morning." I am such a bad liar.

"Oh come on Katniss I know when something is wrong!"

"Fine this morning Cato came up to me. Nothing un-normal, but he paid a little more attention than usual. Like he looked my straight in the eye when he talked. And when I finally escaped I ran right into Peeta Mellark. He was weird to, constantly apologizing and stuff." She gave me a weird look.

"What is there something I'm missing?" I tore my eyes away enough to remember to jump over a hurtle.

"Well, that's not completely insane. I mean maybe they like you-"I can't even let her finish. This idea is too crazy. No boy has ever liked me that way. Let alone the two most loved in my school!

"No way Madge! There is no way on Earth that is true and you know it!" She gives me a sad look. I know I have won. It is kind of sad if you think about it but I can't let it bother me.

* * *

"So how's school been treating you Katniss?" That was the voice of my mother. Each week she calls me to check up on my grades. You see I go to Capitol Academy for the Gifted. It's a boarding school that requires the students to have a special talent that is so great that you are wanted to study it now. My talent is my knowledge of every subject. Also I take up track and field, hence the running. Many people who attend here make me wonder if they really are talented or just rich.

"Oh fine, a little weird lately."

"How so?"

"Um… it's just-uh long." Whew that was a close one! I can't really tell my mom what was going on she would be all girly like Madge.

"Ok so how's Madge and Thresh?"

"Madge is fine, chatty as usual and Thresh is great. He's been applying to different collages."

"Great! Oh darling I have amazing news! Prim is auditing to get into school there!" I nearly drop the phone when my mother said this. Prim, here? I would love that more than life itself! I know she would make it in considering that she is amazing with injured people and animals.

"Really when is she? Auditioning that is?" If you want to attend here you have to meet in front of a group of judges, then they give you a score and then the people with the high enough score will be televised on the campus channel.

"Tuesday!"

"As in tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are taking the train in the morning and then her audition is at 6:30." I can't believe it! My little Prim will be here tomorrow morning! I haven't seen here in a whole year. Suddenly the door swings open and Thresh walks in. I run over to him and gave him the tightest hug ever.

"Whoa, what's up with you today?" He asking as I pull away from the hug and look him straight in the eye.

"Prim's coming tomorrow morning!" He has a look of pure surprise and joy. He has been grown so close to Prim from the times she visits, which are most holidays.

"That's great, Katniss. I'm really happy for you." I nod and walk over to my "kitchen" table then sit on it. I say that because it's really just a mini fridge and a microwave.

"So I have news too. But it's not as great as yours." He gives me an amused look.

"What, you have to tell me!"

"Fine, Rue just auditioned and her scores are about to be shown!" Rue is his little sister who means as much to him as Prim means to me. Also she and Prim are good friends and the same age, 12. Rue is amazing at skills that involve climbing.

"Thresh that's great! I know she'll make it."

* * *

**Ok I know that Thresh and Rue are not related but it worked so, yeah! :P Also please review and I will take constructive critisim. :) **


	2. Weapons of Mass Destruction

**Well I guess by now you must like my story enough to read on! :P Also this story is based on life now, not in the future. Oh! And Katniss and Gale's dads are still alive.**

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up on the couch with a blanket covering me. Last night was amazing though. You see Thresh went back to get Rue and then they both came over to watch the scores. It turns out that she did make it! All I remember after that is hugging Rue. I can only assume that I fell asleep, someone covered me, and they left. Oh no, what time is it? I look over at the clock. _7:20! _Class starts in five minutes! Quickly I throw a green t-shirt and jeans on, and run a brush through my hair. Grabbing my bag I run out the door and down the garden path.

As I run through the corridor the bell rings. Crap, now I'm late! When I walk into the class room all eyes fall on me.

"Ms. Everdeen so glad you could bless us with your presence." My Advanced English teacher, she tells us to call her Effie, remarked. I rush to the back of the room and take a seat. My luck that the only seat is right next to Cato. As I sit I can feel his eyes on my back. "_Just ignore him"_ I thought. But he wouldn't stop.

"Can I help you with something, Cato?" He smiles at me.

"Nope just taking in the scenery." Gosh he can be so…repulsing at times. He finally tore his eyes away and I took out my book. Just as I start to get enveloped into my book someone walks into the room. It's Gale Hawthorne, the quietest guy you will ever know. When I was little I would see him all the time. You see our dads are both generals for the same platoon in the military and we lived next to each other on the base in St. Louis. Every morning before school we would run the entire perimeter. I guess that's how I grew to love running. All thanks to my former best-friend who I haven't talked to in seven years. I always hope that he would remember those years or consider how much it hurt when he left for school, never calling or reaching out to me. I'm interrupted by my thoughts when he comes and sits in the seat next to me. How did I not realize that seat before? I look over at him while he gets seated. That's when the weirdest thing happens; he actually looked over and smiled at me. Before I realize anything his face turns stony and cold. I just sat there with a shocked face look on my face.

"Close your mouth babe, you'll catch flies." I shut my mouth and roll my eyes.

"Cato please be quite! Now everyone get out your independent reading material and well… read."

_Ring! _As the bell rings I pack up my stuff and get up to leave but Cato jumps in front of me.

"Hey Katniss, why don't you and me chill tonight?" Not again, wait did he just ask me out?

"Um no thanks Cato." He followed me down the hall running, trying to keep up with me.

"Wow your fast. Anyway come on you know you want to." Yeah right!

"Really Cato, my family is in town I should be there with them." I rush down the corridor when something catches my eye. Peeta? He's sitting at the end of the hall, hands in his face. Has he been crying? Against my better judgment I walk up to him.

"Peeta, are you ok?" I ask while looking down at him.

"Oh hey Katniss." He looks up and I see that his face is red and puffy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was walking past and saw you here. Why are you here anyway?" When he turns to look at me his right eye is black. Why would someone hurt him? I sink down onto the floor next to him.

"Oh this? It's nothing." Peeta said touching his bruise wincing a bit.

"Peeta that isn't nothing. Who would do that to you?" My mind is racing, who would hurt him, why would they do that? I can't think of what he could have done-

"My mom." He gives me a weird look. His mother?

"W-why would she do that?"

"She's not what you call motherly. I think I left my clothes on the floor or something."

"Wow, harsh." He lightly chuckled. I feel so bad for him. My mother may not be the best at what she is but at least she doesn't hit me. I could never imagine a life like that.

"Katniss listen to me." His tone suddenly darkened. "You cannot tell anyone about this. Not you're family or even Thresh. This must stay between us. Got it?"

"But-"

"No buts! This is very important, do not tell a soul!"

"Peeta, she will just keep doing-"

"Dammit Katniss, I only see my mom once a year! Plus it takes a lot more than a punch to bring me down." For once in this conversation we both smile. Slowly, he rose to his to his feet, then extending a hand for me.

"This feels oddly familiar." I joke taking his hand and jumping up. Once again he laughs.

"Well I will always be helping you up wont I?" All of a sudden he pulls me into a hug. At that exact moment I can see Gale walking across the hallway in front of me. He looks over and sees me and Peeta. I can swear I see anger flash across his face but once again his expression goes stony and he storms off.

* * *

"Mom, Prim? I'm here!" I yell as I walk through the door of my room. Quickly, I throw my bag on my bed and kick off my shoes. That's weird, I don't see them. I look all over the room but they're not there.

"Primrose Everdeen!" My mind starts to wonder-.

"Hey Katniss!" I end up jumping so high that I land five feet from where I start. How she sneaks so well I will never know.

"Prim you scared the life out of me!" I yell but end up running to her and then hugging the heck out of her.

"Okay, okay! You're going to kill me!" As if not to break her I place her back on Earth.

"I'm sorry I just haven't seen you in so long, Little Duck." I call her that because when she was little she would leave the back of her shirt un-tucked since she couldn't reach it.

"Hey where's mom?"

"Well Dad called last, telling mom that he was shipped to some mines to destroy some type of weapon of mass destruction? Or something like that." A weapon of mass destruction? Why would they send him to do that? The last I heard was that he would retire next year and they would not send him on any other missions. Does that mean Gale's dad got sent too? Wait what am I saying I don't care about Gale, not after what he did to me.

"Prim why would Mom tell you all of this? You're only twelve!" Didn't Mom realize that that could traumatize someone so young to think about issues like that?

"Katniss?" Her voice is so small that it scares me, but I can't let her see that. Quietly, I take a seat next to her on my small couch, while putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yes Little Duck?"

"When I left mom she had a glazed look on her eyes. Almost like someone had sucked the life out of her. Does that mean that Dad is in trouble?"

"I don't know Prim. But you and I both know that Dad is smart and strong. No matter what situation he will make it threw and come home." A small tear slides down her face.

"Primrose Everdeen are you crying?" She lets out a quite laugh as I wipe away her tear with my sleeve.

"No matter what Prim, you will always have family that loves and cares for you. Okay?"

"Yeah alright." I look over at my shoulder to look at the time.

"Hey Prim the scores are about to come on. Feel like watching them?" Her crooked smile tells me to go ahead and turn it on.

"Tonight is yet another very special night for those who are hoping to make it into our precious school." That was the voice of Caesar Flickerman, the school's channel announcer.

"Today we had a whopping two thousand alluring children audition to join our lovely family." Prim lets out a gasp.

"Don't worry, Prim. It's your first year, that's the prime age. They're going to pick you."

"So let's begin shall we!" Effie yells loudly. After what seems like hours (actually it's like thirty minutes) they get to the P's.

"Priding Lively, Congratulations my boy!" Now it seems like she is just toying with us!

"Primrose Everdeen, well I bet my hat that that is the sister of our very own Katniss Everdeen! Congratulations darling!"

"I did it Katniss, I did it." Jumping of the couch we hug while dancing in circles. I swear we jump for at least fifteen minutes.

"Rory Hawthorne, another sibling! What does that make it, two? A new record for Capitol Academy!"

"Wait did you hear that?" Prim yells. Rory is about the same age as Prim. I can only imagine how their celebrating now. The Hawthorne's have always been excellent at that.

"I did, they must be so happy." I mutter

"Oh Katniss I'm so sorry. Has he really not reached out to you yet?" I think back to today when he smiled at me and then in the hallway.

"Well he smiled at me today but nothing else."

"He'll come around eventually; he was your best friend. Trust me he will."

* * *

**Hey everyone I really hope you are enjoying my story! Sorry it took so long to upload, but I ran into a block. Anyway please, please, please review I need those to survive! Well I don't but it never hurt! So please review and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	3. Prim & Rory

Today went by in such a flash. This morning was Prim and Rue's first day. They were so excited and nervous it was adorable! Anyway, something did happen in English this morning. You see, I was actually on time this today. When I walked into the class though, everyone was already in the room. This meant that I had to sit at the same desk with none other than Gale. When I sat down he gave me a quizzical look. Like he was saying _why on earth are you sitting here? _Eventually he looked away and class went by in a second. But after class is when the weirdest thing happened. He talked to me! Here's how it went.

"Um hi Katniss." I looked over at him, confused to no end.

"Hi Gale."

"I saw that Prim got in to school here. That's really great." I just stared at him with shock. Why does he care?

"Oh yeah it is. Um… I heard that Rory got in too. Could you tell him congratulations for Prim?" He just looked down at me. More like his eyes bored through my head if you ask me. Then he let out a light chuckle. _God I miss that laugh._ Wait I can't think like that!

"Of course I will. Have a great day Catnip." With that he left. I cringed at the sound of my old nickname. He used to call me that because when we first met on the very edge of the base I said my name so quite he thought I said Catnip. I haven't heard that name in so long that I almost enjoyed it, _almost._

"Prim I'm home!" Since Prim is my sister the board thought it appropriate to have her share a room with me. It's a little cramped but as long as she's here it doesn't matter. Usually she is home before me finishing off her homework, but today I don't see or hear her.

"Primrose!" Boy I've had to use her whole name a lot lately. After looking all around the room I decided she is not hear. "_If she's not here then she must be out with friends, right?" _I thought. Eventually I take a seat on my bed, grab my books out of my bag, and start my homework. By the time I am done my bed is covered in books and papers. I catch and glance at my clock and it says 9:43! Where the hell is Prim?

I awake to the sound of my door creaking open. The clock next to my bed reads 11:31.

"Prim is that you?" I barley recognize my groggy voice. Slowly I sit up and walk around the corner to find her creeping into the room. Does she even see me-?

_Bam!_ I feel the pressure of something running right into my chest. I sit up and see Prim lying next to me.

"What the hell Prim?" She slowly gets up, then quickly grabbing something she dropped. It almost looks like a rose? Why would she have a rose? I got off the floor and followed her into the bathroom.

"Where exactly were you?" She turns to me and gives me an angry yet sorrowful look.

"Just leave me alone Katniss"

"No I will not leave you alone! You are my little, twelve year old, sister. So you are going to tell me where you were until 11:30 at night?"

"I can't tell you it would hurt you." What, how would it hurt me? She is making no sense.

"Primrose Everdeen, you will tell me right now. I don't care if it will hurt me, I love you more." She sighed.

"I was with Rory." Are you kidding me? She thought I would care if she was with Rory.

"I don't-"

"Wait there's more." Uh oh this doesn't sound good.

"Well I went over to hang out with Rory, but then Gale came back" I cringe at the sound of his name. "He was so bummed about something. We spent the whole time trying to make him laugh. I'm so sorry Katniss I didn't mean to." She bows her head in shame and walks over to her bed.

"It's ok, I mean it's not exactly good for me but it's good for you." I have no idea what I just said. I can tell she is thinking the same.

"Go to bed Katniss." She slowly gets off her bed and throws on her pajamas.

* * *

Dawn came before sleep did. I spent the whole night wondering what she meant by "he was so bummed". Was it because he had a bad date or that he missed me, I have no idea. I have never been great with boys, what am I saying I cannot read them at all. Unlike Glimmer who reads them like an open book, although I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that she reads. Eventually I get out of bed and wake Prim. I follow my normal morning routine. Throw on a t-shirt and jeans, brush my hair, eat breakfast, and then brush my teeth. By the time Prim and I are out the door it's 7:15.

"Hey Katniss, hi Prim." I turn around sharply to see Rory standing next to Prim. I guess he's here to walk Prim to class. It's so cute but I can't help but feel sorry for myself that Gale isn't here. I have got to stop thinking like this!

"Oh hi Rory." I walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. I haven't seen him in two years, which is when I went home to see mom last.

"Wow Katniss I thought you would hate me." I pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. All I saw was sadness.

"Why would I hate you?" At this point we started walking to class.

"Because of Gale." His voice was so small and meek.

"Rory I don't hate you because of your brother's doings."

"Good because I don't hate you. I- I mean not that I should but just that I am returning your favor. Sort of." I laughed

"That's ok I understand."

I make it in to class five minutes early. I make sure to take a seat in the corner of the room hoping not to have any more awkward experiences. That's too much to ask for considering that Cato came and sat with me at my table. How come he can't just take a hint?

"Well hello there Katniss." He said and he slimed down into his seat, next to me might I add.

"Hey Cato." I don't get why he won't just leave me alone! I decide not to tell him to leave and grab my book out of my bag.

"Whoa who knew Katniss Everdeen read?"

"I read every day in this class. The fact that you don't know that only proves that you know nothing about me." The second I said that Gale walked in the door. I could tell what he was thinking. That he knows everything about me. I guess it's not completely wrong; I haven't change much in seven years. Maybe besides the fact that I physically changed but my mind set hasn't.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Anyway how about we go out tonight? You me and a night on the town." Yuck that sounds horrible.

"Sorry Cato I'm hanging out with… uh… Peeta tonight." What have I gotten myself into?

"Lover Boy really?" They call him Lover Boy because he always wears his heart on his sleeve. Every year he gets his heart broken and everyone has to spend weeks trying to heal him.

"Yeah he's my friend maybe I want to hang out with him." He gives me a quizzical look. But turns away. What am I going to do?

As soon as the bell rings I bolt towards the door. I guess not fast enough because Gale stops me at the door.

"Hey did Prim get home ok last night?" I have to admit that I was not expecting that.

"Um yeah thanks for asking."

"No problem I offered to walk her home but Rory insisted he should." I can swear I saw a smile on his face as he turned around and walked out the door.

By the time school was over I had to find Peeta. I looked all over the campus and eventually found him in the library. I think he was doing research but I saw a painting expertise book in his pile.

"Um hi Peeta." I said as I walked up to him.

"Oh hey Katniss." I guess I sacred him because he jumped almost throwing his book across the room.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" I pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"No worries I was doing research."

"On painting?" He gave me a desperate look.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Of course, why would I?"

"Just it seems like now a day's people are so ready to make everyone look bad. But I just want to tell them that they don't own me and I'm not just a piece in their games. I have to still be me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah but I can't afford to think like that. I have to take care of my sister."

"I get, but you just don't understand haw everyone expects me to be on my game all the time. Or that everyone wants me to be the guy who loves sports."

"And you don't?"

"No I do but I like other stuff such as painting." Now I feel bad for him. All he wants to do is be himself and not some mold. But he can't be.

"Wow I'm really sorry Peeta I-I couldn't imagine a life like that." He looks up from his hands and looks me straight in the eyes.

"It's alright I'm used to it. Anyway do you want to go do something?"

"I would love to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed it :) Please please review it is important that I know what everyone thinks about it! May the odds be ever in your favor! :D**


	4. The Quarter Quell

Several weeks have gone by since that day in the library. Not much has changed though, like things have gone back to normal. Cato has been…well…Cato. Gale has gone back to expressing no emotion towards me at all. Although not can be said about Rory. He has been so sweet to Prim and me. The daily routine now consist of school, I meet Peeta at the library, the three of us do homework, then Prim goes to Gale and Rory's and Peeta walks me home. But today something the order is completely messed up. It's the annual Quarter Quell dance tonight. So right after school me and Prim go straight home, you see she insisted that I go. I wasn't planning on going until last night when Peeta asked me to go. It caught me off guard but I said yes anyway. I don't really like him that way but he has the sweetest eyes that surround me in guilt so I had to say yes. When I got home and told Prim she squealed so loudly that I swear the neighbors windows shattered. She made me by a dress and then called Madge over to help with makeup. So right now it is 5:33, an hour before the dance starts. Madge has just walked in the door.

"Hi girls!" She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. She walked over to my bed and put down her dress. Her's was a beautiful orange with little flowers all over it. My dress was so plain; it was light yellow with a crisscross corset. It actually is quite beautiful.

An hour later Madge finally released me. This whole time I haven't seen myself and let's just say that when I walked into the bathroom I still didn't see myself. This person in front of me was beautiful and stunning. My makeup was light enough that I looked like I look like this naturally.

"You really look great Katniss." Prim came in the room behind me. She looked even better than me, with her pink short dress.

"Oh no, I wish I looked as good as you, Little duck." Her face broke out into a bright smile. "When is Rue coming over?"

"I'm going to meet her there."

"What about Rory?" Madge cooed as she walked into the bathroom. I can see the blush creep up Prim's face.

"Oh leave it Madge." She stuck out her tongue at me.

* * *

"Wow"

"Holy"

"Oh my" We all said at the same time. The normal boring gym is now amazing. Lights everywhere, beautiful roses, everything you would imagine times ten.

"Oh look I see Rory!" Madge squeals.

"Do you mind if I go over there?"

"Of course not, it's your night" I gave her a tight squeeze on the shoulder. She giggled excitedly and skipped over to him.

"Young love, isn't it sweet." She said.

"Hey Katniss." I turn around to see Peeta behind me. He looked great in a light blue tux.

"Hi Peeta, you look great."

"Thanks, but you're the one who is beautiful." He gave me a shy smile.

"Come on let's dance." The only dance I know is...well I don't know how to dance. Never once have I ever just broken into spontaneous dancing.

"It's easy. Listen, a slow song, it's very easy. Just follow me." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor.

I swear we danced for hours, but I enjoyed every minute.

"Oh hey it's getting late should we start to head out?"

"Sure, will you walk me home?" He laughed

"Of course."

"Wait what about Prim and Rory?" I turn my head to search through the crowd. Up on stage was Glimmer and Cato being crowned victors. Clove and Marvel looking beyond mad in the corner. I can see Thresh dancing with Rue on his shoes, aw so cute.

"Uh Katniss, I think she's fine." I followed his gaze to find Prim and Rory dancing very close together. Actually it was too close. I whipped around on my heel and ran right into Gale. "_Wow the odds are not in my favor tonight!"_ I thought to myself.

"Seriously Katniss, watch where you're going." With that he turned around and stormed off.

"Well that was just an ass of a thing to say to such a sexy lady." Of course Cato had to be around. How can this night be any worse?

"Back off Cato, you have no business talking about her like that." Peeta threatened.

"I can talk to whoever I want to, however I want to, got that Mellark?" I looked over to Peeta and saw his jaw tense.

"Believe what you want Cato. Come on Katniss let's go."

"Hold on Lover Boy, I am the king on this school and I am going to dance with Katniss." Peeta's grasp on my arm tightened.

"You need to move, right now." Cato's face curled into a disgusting smirk.

"Hah that's where you're wrong." Before I even know what is happening I'm in Cato's grasp and Peeta's on the floor Oh no, that's not the worst. When I looked up Cato's lips were flying towards my face. I have no time to react; all I can do is brace for impact. But it never came. I slowly open my eyes and see Cato on the ground cupping his nose. "_If I Peeta was on the floor and I didn't do anything, who did?"_

"Come on lets go Katniss." I turn around and see Peeta. He grabbed my arm, pulling me through the crowd.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Peeta murmured as we arrived at my doorstep.

"No kidding." Was all I thought to say, although that did get a laugh out of him.

"I had a really great time with you tonight. You know before all of that."

"Yeah me too. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Were you the one that punched Cato?" He gave me a confused look.

"I don't like physical confrontation. But someone does." He mumbled the last part.

"Who?" He cleared his throat before he said what I was afraid he would say.

"Gale Hawthorne" Why on Earth would he do that for me? I thought he hated me!

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Katniss." He bowed his head. I quickly placed my hand on his chin, while lifting his head.

"You tried and I respect that-"

"Shhh I don't want to dwell on the past." I looked him in the eye. Something was there that I had never seen before, it was almost passion. I know why. Because when I looked up he was slowly leaning in. I have never once thought of him that way but this changes things. His face now is inches from mine, what the heck am I supposed to do now. It's not like I don't like him but it just kind of makes me feel weak and look weak. The second his lips brush mine my phone rings. It scared me so bad my knees almost gave out on me.

"Whoa there." He grabbed me by my arms to keep me upright. Quickly I steadied myself and ran to my door, I guess Peeta followed me because I heard the door close.

"Why do you look so scared?" He wondered as he plopped onto my bed. I was about to ask if I ever invited him in but thought better of it. He's just being nice, right? Focus Katniss!

"My dad is in some mines destroying weapons of mass destruction." I muttered absent mindedly, reaching for the phone. I'm pretty sure I heard his jaw drop and heart pace quicken, oh wait that's mine.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously

"Katniss?" Her voice sounded…distant almost far off.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Your father's dead."

"What" My mouth felt dry as I try to talk. My father's dead. That sentence jest keeps repeating in my mind.

"Wh-" I try again with no luck. Turning my head slowly I can see Peeta staring at me with wide eyes, pleading me to tell him what's wrong.

"Um Katniss you can't speak into the phone when it's on the floor." He reached over, picked it up, and placed it back on the receiver.

"Hey, are you ok? You look-" His voice was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He motioned for it, but I grabed his arm and shook my head. Slowly watching each step I moved towards the door. When I opened I saw the sight I never thought I'd see,

Gale

* * *

**Hi everyone, I am soooooo sorry it took me ever so long to put out this chapter! I just lost insperation but it has come back to me! So it might be another week before the next chapter since I'm back in school**


	5. The Aftermath

I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the grief of just losing my father or maybe it was the simple fact that the man who had forgot about me was there, remembering me. But the second I saw those grey eyes staring back into mine I reached for him, surprisingly he didn't resist. I don't know how long we stood there, holding each other while I cried. At some point I felt a tear drop land on my cheek, and that's when I knew that I wasn't the only one to lose a father that night. As I was about to fall into another round of sobbing I heard a cough. Peeta, I can't believe I forgot that he was here! Quickly, grabbing Gale's arm I pulled him outside my door and shut it behind me, when I turned back around his eyes bored into mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked even though I knew the answer. He just blinked and stared at me as if I had two heads.

"I…um…got a call from the base, and I figured that…well you know." His grey eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked into mine. I could feel the tears pouring down my face but I didn't care.

"Yeah my mom just called." I bowed my head and stared at my girly shoes, which reminded how much they hurt my feet. So I slipped them off and placed them next to me. While I was staring at my feet I could feel Gale's hands on my face, lifted it to meet his. His thumbs quickly wiped away my blacked stained tears.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am. I've been such an asshole to you, you don't deserve that." I'm speechless, that was the thing I never thought I would hear.

"It's ok Gale-"

"No, Catnip it's not. I never meant to hurt you in any way, and yet I did." He dropped his hands and stared down at his feet. I'm still so shocked that he cared! For once in my life I feel…complete, of course that is until I remember why he is really here, our dead fathers and the tears are flowing again.

"What are you doing here, Peeta?" God I forgot about him, again. I quickly wiped away the tears and turned around to face him. He ignored Gale's comment and stared at me.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. His blue eyes shined with worry.

"Um…well" I turned around to look at Gale for help, but when I did he was gone. Damn he's always been so quiet like that.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, nothing"

My sleep that night was riddled with nightmares, all of my father in that mine. I don't know exactly what happened to him but I can only assume that something went wrong with the weapon. I roll over in my bed and stare at the bright red light of my clock; it reads 2:37 A.M. The noise of heavy breathing causes me to turn over, where I just now noticed Peeta asleep on the floor. I really don't know what happened after Gale left, so I get out of bed. Wait, why am I in my pajamas? Please don't tell me that Peeta put these on me! I quickly walk over and squat down next to where he is laying; shaking him awake. "Peeta wake up" After about ten minutes he finally starts to stir, looking up at me with a glossy look on his face.

"Oh…Katniss" He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Peeta, what happened last night? And why are you sleeping on my bedroom floor?" His eyes suddenly grew wide with grief and he just started.

"Well I got you inside onto the couch, where you completely broke down. I swear you cried for hours Katniss. After a while you feel asleep so I carried you to your bed. I'm here now because I just couldn't leave you here like this so I slept here"

"What about my clothes?"

"Oh well Prim came home at about 11:00 and I asked her to put you into your pajamas. She didn't ask any questions when I told her to go over to Rue's for the night."

"Oh" was all I thought to say. I slowly rose and sat back down on my bed, taking it all in. At least Prim is safe and hopefully she doesn't know anything yet. I noticed Peeta lay back down with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You know you can sleep in my bed, especially after all you have done for me tonight." I have no idea why I said this but I don't regret it. His face grew with relief and then almost…joy?

"Are you sure, I don't want to-"

"No I'm positive, wood floors aren't the most comfortable place to sleep." He laughed and sat next to me on my bed. I lay back down and snuggled up into my blanket, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I woke the next morning I felt a great sense of pain, like the world was coming crashing down on top of me. My eyes felt heavy and painful, as if someone had punched each one. When I started to sit up I felt something constricting me from the waist. Confused I looked over and that's when I noticed Peeta lying next to me. How could I forget, he was so sweet to me last night. It was then when I noticed the time, we only have ten minutes before class starts!

"Peeta, wake up! Class starts in ten minutes!" He started to sit up, looking at me with caring eyes.

"You don't have to go today, you know that, right?"

"I know, but I just want things to be normal, you know?" He nodded and jumped out of bed. It was then when I noticed he was in a fresh pair of clothes rather than his tux.

"When did you change?" He looked down at his clothes as if he was just noticed it himself.

"Oh yeah, I went to change when Prim came home last night."

"Oh" I quickly jumped out of bed, grabed a pair of sweat pants, a tee-shirt, my Birkenstocks, threw them on, grabbed Peeta and my back-pack, and ran out the door. I am so not ready to face this day.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here is the next chapter! Also I know that some people are probably wondering about Thresh and I don't really have an explanation for him where he's been. It just seemed like too many male figures in Katniss's life, many more than she would have. But he's still there just not as important, sorry :) Oh and thanks for every one who reviewed/favorited my story :D**


End file.
